You Awake Yet?
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: This was inspired by the news of John's surgery today. TheGirlInThePinkScarf suggested I write a GetWellCena story. It had a life of its own and went a slightly different way than planned as they generally do with me.


**A/N: Following on from the news of John's surgery and the twitter buzz that was about, TheGirlInThePinkScarf suggested I wrote a Get Well Cena fic. Hope you all enjoy, especially you Krystle.**

Randy paced the locker room as the phone he held to his ear continued to ring without anyone picking up. He was a little pissed off that he wasn't able to have the time off to go with his partner and while he had his operation. Okay, it was a minor procedure but he hated being this far away.

As soon as he was able to leave, he would be back on the road and going to his lover, making sure they got home. He would prefer St Louis, but since he would be at work again by the end of the week, Tampa it was. As he was about to give up, the phone was picked up and he sighed in relief.

"You awake yet?"

"No, I'm still sleeping," his partner said still sounding drowsy.

"Don't piss me off, Cena. I've been worried all day," Randy said in annoyance. "I hate not being there with you."

"Too tired to calm your nerves," John said.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Go back to sleep, I'll be there when you wake up tomorrow morning," Randy said.

"Mmmhmm," John said barely replying as he drifted back to sleep.

Randy smiled as he heard John drift and pictured what his lover would look like if he were there. He could imagine the receiver loose in his grip and his eyes closing slowly as sleep overtook him once more.

"Love you sweetheart," Randy said before hanging up.

As he ended the call, Cody walked into the locker room and Randy nodded, silently letting him know John was okay. They didn't need to speak, since Cody knew how concerned Randy was. Randy quickly dialled another number and waited for a reply.

"Yeah, hi, this is Randy Orton. I was just speaking with John but he fell asleep on me," Randy said before being cut off. "I don't want you to wake him up, _ma'am_, but you might want to take the phone out of his hand."

"Thank you," Randy said hanging up before he said something he regretted. Once again, he was back on the phone, this time calling John Cena Sr. the phone was picked up almost immediately and he explained he'd had a brief conversation but John was tired so they didn't talk for long. When John's dad started asking questions about the operation, Randy reworded his previous statement, telling him the conversation was _very_ brief and other than a few short sentences from John, there wasn't much information.

"I'm going there as soon as the show's over. When I get more information I'll let you know," Randy explained. "It'll be early morning, Pop, wouldn't you rather I call in the morning?"

Randy sat down on the nearby bench as his soon to be father in law babbled on about wanting to be kept in the loop, and no matter how independent the both of them are, they still keep their parents informed of what's happening in their lives, not letting them find out about things in the press like certain events which happened in the last year, causing all four parents anguish, not to mention all of their brothers and Randy's sister.

"Pop… Pop… POP," Randy cried trying to stop the jabbering. "I promise to call as soon as I get to Connecticut. But you are calling Ma, because there's no way I'm waking the lady at god knows what time in the morning."

Randy threw Cody the finger as he saw him chuckling to himself on the opposite bench. He knew the position Randy was in after being through something similar with Ted. Randy was more than slightly pissed off with the company though for the differing treatments. Just because he was the face of SmackDown didn't mean he couldn't be with his fiancé when he was having an operation but Cody was okay to be by the side of his new boyfriend while he had a shoulder operation.

Randy eventually managed to end the call with John's dad and decided to send a text message to own dad to let him know how John was. He was already tired, from being worried all day and his match tonight took it out of him, he just didn't have the energy to have another conversation.

Checking his watch he could see he still had nearly an hour before the end of the show and he was chomping at the bit to get out of there. Normally he didn't mind waiting around for the end of the show, let's face it you never know what was going to happen but with John in hospital he was barely able to keep his mind on his job; in fact he was pretty sure he phoned in his performance in the ring, but then, he was Randy Orton, as his mentor Triple H had so often said, he could make a broomstick look talented.

"Randy, aren't you supposed to be heading to Vancouver tomorrow for the film?" Cody asked.

Randy looked up to him with a look which he hoped conveyed his annoyance at being reminded. He was looking forward to filming an action movie; especially the sequel to one John had starred in. Providing he managed to pull off at least a half decent performance, he was hoping John could use his powers of persuasion to convince McMahon to turn it into a trilogy and let them both star in the third film. However, there was no way he could go without seeing John first. It was already going to be a long two months, barely getting to see John while he filmed and took part in the SmackDown tapings.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't mention that," Randy said. "I have no idea how I'm going to get through everything when I'm dead on my feet. I still have to book a flight, take another look at the script so I don't look completely stupid. The only bit I'm not worried about is the stunts."

"Randy, just rest," Cody said. "Let me book you a flight. You can read through the script when you're on the bus to the hospital. Let's face it I know you won't be sleeping. I remember when Teddy was going over his lines; he was so worried, but by the time he actually started filming, he was fine. Just think of it as a wrestling promo and you'll be fine."

Randy tuned out Cody and rested on the bench, letting his eyes close, trying his hardest to get some sleep while he waited for the show to end. After a couple of minutes, shifting his weight on the bench, he gave up, looking at his watch. Not even five minutes had passed. He sat twiddling his thumbs for a moment and when he looked in the direction of his bags already packed and waiting to go, he spotted the coat he pinched off his fiancé before he left Raw.

He grabbed the jacket and slipped it on. With John's arms being that much bigger it meant the jacket was a little big for him, and maybe some of the wrestlers would call him the wife for doing so, but he wrapped it tight around him and breathed in the scent of his lover. Instantly he relaxed, and this time when he led down he found himself drifting off into the slumber.

* * *

"You awake yet?" he heard as he opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light of the room.

"Oh god did I fall asleep?" Randy said in a panic. "I'm sorry, I wanted to be awake you woke up and I go and fall asleep."

"Babe, relax, you looked tired, I let you sleep," John said laughing at his partner.

"You should've waked me. I wanted to spend some time before I have to go," Randy said rubbing his eyes of the sleep. "What time is it?"

"Three o'clock," John said holding his good arm out so Randy could take his hand and move closer.

"I've still got an hour then, good," he replied, leaning in and kissing John.

The pair sat talking for a while. Randy asking lots of questions about John's operation, checking that everything was okay. Even when the nurse came in for her hourly check, he badgered her for information. John knew how to calm him down and eventually persuaded him he was okay and he would be heading back to Tampa for a couple of weeks rehab, and as soon as he was able he'd back on tour.

With only half hour to go, Randy wanted to make the most of their time together and the devil in him started to come out. He looked over to the monitor John was attached to and worked out which was the volume control. With what he had in mind, he didn't need the nurses panicking and thinking John was having any after effects from the operation.

John looked on as he turned the volume down and Randy could tell realisation hit when he drew the curtain around, cutting off the view from the corridor.

"Randal, what are you planning?" John said with a warning tone.

"I'm just going to give you a check-up is all, sweetheart," Randy said with a sinful smile. "I want to make sure you're in perfect working order before I go."

"Randal," John warned again but he could barely fight with only one arm.

Randy knew John was going through the motions and he suspected when he pulled back the sheet of the bed he would find John in an aroused condition. It was obvious with John; he was a very sexual man. If he slept, he dreamt, and he always dreamt of sex, meaning he always woke with wood. Randy always told him he better be dreaming of sex with him and no one else otherwise they'd be divorced before they were married. On so many occasions John's morning condition always led to amazing sex, so Randy never complained, unless he had a shower and took care of it himself.

"Mmm, I hope you didn't get like this when you had your operation," Randy mused as be pushed John's hospital gown up and over his waist. "It might have scared the nurses."

"I should have operations more often. I never dream when they put me out," John said with a shrug, already succumbing to the situation.

"It probably because you didn't have those big arms wrapped around me," Randy said kissing him once more. "I couldn't relax after speaking with you earlier. Only way I got any rest was to put your jacket on."

"Sounds about right," John said.

Randy winked at John and then sat on the lower end of the bed. He ran his hands along John's muscled legs, quickly checking the left ankle John had injured at the pay per view. Lowering his lips to the skin, Randy traced his lips with a feather touch following the same path as his hands. He felt John shudder beneath his touch and grinned up at him, sniggering as he saw John trying to keep him his moans.

"You enjoying, sweetheart?" Randy whispered, his lips edging further up John's thighs, trailing closer to their prize.

"Just get on with it," John ordered in a hushed voice but one full of command.

"Mmm, yes sir," Randy said saluting him. He moved to John's hip bone, tracing it with his tongue and fingers, feeling John getting impatient. Randy knew he'd had enough when he felt John's hand come down on his head and push him toward his eager, dripping cock.

"No more teasing," John said. "Now."

Randy turning serious wrapped his hand around John's member and pumped him a few times before taking him into his mouth. He held John's hips down with his free hand as he worked his mouth over John's hard cock. If he admitted it, he was as turned on as John was at the thought of doing this in the hospital. If anyone came in, they'd be done for. Not only would they be completely embarrassed, but they would probably be charged with indecent exposure.

"Fuck… babe… so good… keep going," John breathed, trying to keep his voice low.

Randy continued to assault John's member with his mouth, running his tongue along the prominent vein on the underside of John's cock. He could hear John's voice getting shallower as he continued and he knew it wouldn't be long, which probably was for the best because he wanted to be able to talk for a bit again before he left.

John pressed harder on the back of his head, and Randy took it as a sign to finish him off. Randy took him all the way in, keeping him tongue moving around the shaft before swallowing John down, letting his huge cock push into his throat. He loved the feel of John's cock buried in his throat. The first time he experienced it, he thought he was going to suffocate but after so many years of practice, he knew exactly how to handle John's size.

He let his hand slip from holding John's hip down and the older man immediately bucked up, sending even more of his size into Randy, causing both of them to moan.

"Fuck… do that again," he demanded and Randy moaned once more around his cock. "Oh fuck."

Randy continued sucking on John, moving back to the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around the tip. In no time, he felt John twitch and within moments he knew he would taste the John's creamy nectar.

"Fuck… shit… fuck… ohhhhh fuuuckkkk Randy," John cried quietly as he lost his load in Randy's mouth. "Mmm, take it all."

Randy milked John of every drop of cum and then smiled as he pulled off and cleaned his lover up, looking over to the heart rate machine, John was attached to, seeing the BP drop back down to normal.

"You know, Mr Cena. When you're old and grey I may have to stop doing that. I might make you keel over," Randy said grinning at John.

"Hey, at least I go a happy man," John said returning Randy's grin as the younger man opened the curtain again and then turned the volume up on the machine. "Do I have your seal of approval now? Am I fit for you to leave me and go back to work?"

"I don't know, I may need to keep a close eye on you," Randy said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe I can get you to transfer your rehab to Vancouver. You'll be under my personal care of course."

John laughed at his behaviour and ran his hand over Randy's thigh as he sat on the bed next to John. Randy could see the desire in John's eyes as John saw the condition Randy was in, but it wasn't about him. He could handle being uncomfortable for a while as long as John was okay.

He looked at his watch and his heart sank a little as he realised he needed to go so he could get to the airport and check in for his flight to Vancouver. They had an early start and he couldn't be late for the first day of work.

"Go," John said reading his mind. "Call me when you land."

Randy leant in and kissed John one final time and then collected his bags and headed for the door. Just as he was about to go, he went back to the bed and kissed John once more.

"Get well, Johnny. I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too, babe," John replied. "Now go."

* * *

_Three days later…_

Randy was a little sore as he stepped back in to his hotel room. He'd spent the day with the stunt crew, rehearsing some of the moves they were going to be doing during the filming, and even as a professional wrestler, taking falls on a daily basis, he couldn't get over how different the techniques were. His muscles were killing him. He went into the bedroom and collapsed down onto the bed. What he wouldn't do to have John with him. He could do with a Super Cena Massage right about now.

He thought about going in for a bath but quickly dismissed the idea since it meant he would have to move. Instead he pulled the pillow over his head and blocked out the light so he could get some sleep, promising to call John as soon as he was awake. He lay for a while but found sleep eluding him once again. He was the edge, from exhaustion alone, but without John he just couldn't get a proper night's sleep.

As he lay on the bed, the pillow still over his head, he felt the mattress shift, dismissing it as one of the box springs uncoiling.

"You awake yet?"

Randy sat bolt upright, sending the pillow tumbling to the floor. He locked eyes with the gorgeous man he'd been dreaming of since getting to Vancouver. Without even replying, he grabbed hold of the man by his face and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. He tried to keep it soft, but the need to taste and feel his lover took control. He eventually broke his lips from John's, wrapping his arms around John's waist and laying his head on the man's shoulder.

"I take it you're happy to see me," John said with a chuckle.

"You mean by tongue in your mouth wasn't hint enough?" Randy said not even lifting his head.

"No. I came here to get another blow job." Randy swatted John on the back of the head as the older man laughed at him before brushing his lips to his temple. "I'm happy to see you too."

"Show me," Randy instructed and John immediately held out his arm for inspection. Although it had only been a matter of days John was no longer wearing a sling and he only had a bandage on covering the stitches where they'd operated. Randy carefully checked him over, only happy with the doctor's outcome, when he could see it for himself. This was his John and he wasn't taking any chances.

"Satisfied?"

"Not in over a week," Randy said, lying back on the bed.

"Babe, I know math isn't your strong point, but the operation was three days ago," John said moving to Randy's side.

"I wasn't talking about the operation," Randy said with a slight pout.

"Ohhh, you mean…" John started to say. "Again it's only been-"

"Maybe for you," Randy leered.

"I don't know, Babe. I mean you were sleeping when I came in," John mused. "Plus, you know, my arm…"

"John Felix Anthony Cena, do not start trying to mess with my head," Randy said sternly. "I am horny as fuck and you turn up for a surprise visit. You're going to help me out."

John sat back, grinning at Randy, as he took in the sight of him, led out on the bed, waiting for him. Any other time, he wouldn't play it so easily, but he missed his partner and it was going to be a long couple of months. He couldn't wait until they headed to Europe for the shows, especially Birmingham. It was going to be a mini holiday for them.

"I can only imagine what you're going to be like on the wedding night," John said taking in Randy's neediness.

"John, that's another six months away," Randy groaned. "Focus on the here and now."

"Damn, you get hot when you're horny," John said moving closer to his body. Randy sent him evil eyes but at the same time silently pleaded for him to help him out. As much as he'd been able to keep it under control, with John here with him, he needed him, and he needed him now.

Randy sat up to meet John's lips and slid his arm around his waist pulling down on top of him, wrapping his legs around his waist. John smiled into the kiss, holding himself up with his good arm. Randy cursed himself for not remembering John was still injured and broke the kiss just as John rolled his hips causing him to moan.

"I have one good arm, I can manage," John said, smashing their lips together again. Randy begrudgingly pulled away when he needed to breathe as John winked moving his mouth to Randy's sensitive neck.

"I think I remember how this goes," Randy moaned as John moaned in return and bit down on Randy's skin. "I don't think they'll be pleased if I go in with a hickey, John."

"You gave me enough when I was filming," John said smirking as Randy started grinding his cock up against John's causing them both to moan in pleasure.

"Sweetheart, I need you now," Randy said in a soft but commanding tone.

"Well, you'll have to wait," John said smiling as he pulled back from Randy, straddling his thighs. "Mostly because you're going to have to get naked for me, and if you could help me with my shirt as well, that'd be great."

Randy started groping at John's body, pushing his shirt up enough that John could slide his good arm out it. He lifted the shirt over John's head and was carefully helped him remove it from his bad arm. Randy immediately latched onto one of John's nipples out of instinct.

"I thought I mentioned about you getting naked," John said with a serious face.

Randy shook his head with a smirk as he pulled off his own shirt and popped the button of his pants.

"You need to get off me if you want these off," Randy indicated to how they were sat.

John growled and pushed off the bed so he could stand up. Randy reached over and popped the button of John's pants, watching them fall to the floor. He licked his lips as he saw John's member, standing free and proud. He quickly shed his own pants and then led back down, crooking his finger at John.

John knelt on the bed and moved over Randy, holding himself over his partner. He kissed Randy briefly pulling away and sucking on the opposite side of Randy's neck biting at it. Randy was starting to come undone as his hands roamed John's chest and back. He loved how John's muscles felt under his touch, how they felt when John moved even in the slightest. Hey continued kissing and tasting each other taking their time, now Randy was able to get his horniness under control.

John leant down and started kissing and sucking on each of Randy's nipples, turning them into hard nubs.

"Mmm, sweetheart that feels good," Randy moaned. John carefully moved down lower and started licking around Randy's abs, slipping his tongue into Randy's navel, imitating what he would be doing later. John continued down, kissing and licking at Randy's hips. Randy could feel John's mouth close to his hard cock, could feel his warm breath brush against the sensitive area. Normally he would want John to take him in but right now he just needed him.

"Sweetheart, don't hurt yourself," Randy said as John slithered back up his body grinding their cocks together. Randy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as John's cock continued to rub against him.

"Johnny, please… now," Randy moaned, irritated when he saw John smirk down at him.

"Do you want this, babe?" John asked grinding against him again.

"Yes… you know I do," Randy pleaded, once again wrapping his legs around John giving him the access.

"Did I ever tell you, you're kind of… easy," John said winking at his lover. Randy smirked.

"Did I ever tell you, you make me easy," Randy said, reaching over to the side table retrieving his bottle of lube. Squirting some on his fingers, he took John's cock into his hand and slicked him up ready to enter. "Go gently."

John shifted his position so the head of his cock was pressing against Randy's entrance and then gently pushed forward. He held still when he felt Randy stiffen underneath him.

"Babe, let me prepare you," John said, resting his head against Randy's. Randy shook his head and took a deep breath, relaxing in John's hold. John pushed in a little further, slowly entering Randy until he was all the way in.

"Johnny, that feels amazing," Randy breathed, holding onto John. John flexed his hips, testing to see if Randy was ready and chuckled as Randy swore at the movement; straight away he hit Randy's prostate.

Randy smirked up at John and the older man started thrusting slowly into him, letting him get use to the invasion.

"You did that on purpose didn't you," Randy said looking up into John's eyes as he continued his slow thrusts.

John laughed a little at the comment and pulled most of the way out of Randy before crashing back into him.

"Fuuuccckkk," Randy hollered.

"I did that on purpose," John said laughing at Randy's reaction.

"And you can do it again," Randy told him.

John obliged, pulling out and thrusting back in as hard as before. Randy was writhing beneath John, his nails digging into his shoulder and back as he moaned meeting John thrust for thrust. John flexed his hips again as he continued to drive in making sure to hit Randy's spot on ever thrust.

"Ohh shhiitt… fuck me hard, Johnny," Randy cried as John continued the brutal pace.

"Mmm, my horny, babe… you feeling it?" John moaned into Randy's ear. His lips less than an inch away from his skin. "Are you feeling me? Feeling every inch as I pound into your ass."

Randy couldn't answer, simply grunted, and then reached down to begin stroking himself in time with John's movements. He locked eyes with John and the pair kept eye contact as they moved against one another, pushing the other to their edge.

"Close, Johnny, I'm close," Randy said barely above a whisper as he clung to his lover. John nodded in return and rested his head against Randy's forehead, speeding up his thrusts.

"Ran, I can't hold on," John moaned as he hit his limit. "Ohhhhh fuuuccckkkk, yyeeeeesssss."

"Make me cum, Johnny," Randy whispered. "Sweetheart… please."

John knelt up between Randy's legs and took hold of his erection, pushing Randy's hand out of the way so he could control his orgasm.

"Fuuuuuuck, Johnnnnn," Randy yelled as he shot his load into John's hand and over his abs.

Randy led there catching his breath as John pulled out of him. he opened his arms so John could rest against his chest and Randy brushed his lips against the top of John's head.

"Cheers, sweetheart," Randy said.

"You know I'm feeling better already," John mused. "Maybe I could go back to work; as long as-"

"I don't think it's a good idea," Randy said.

"Why?" John said, leaning his head back to look up at Randy.

"Because if you even attempt to… I'm ringing Ma and telling her what your plans are," Randy threatened.

"You wouldn't," John said worried.

"Watch me, Cena."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Please review...**


End file.
